leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/Ashe Rework
A potential rework to Ashe's skill kit. The reasoning behind these changes are mostly to remove a few drawbacks with her previous kit, improving her champion identity (she is now THE go-to ADC if you want CC power) and generally trying to make something which at least sounds pretty fun. Firstly the problems with her old kit were quite well known: * Passive became far less powerful when you pick up crit items, it didn't do much if the enemy has an extra potion or another heal such as Sona's or Taric's, took a long time to charge up and had a tendency to go to waste on getting a CS anyway. * Low damage output combined with low CC power too before she gets her ultimate or her Q gets ranked up (then it gets pretty high). * And no escapes against enemies which jump on her with any sort of blink or dash. If she didn't have the damage to kill them by herself then she's done for. Needing to burn her ult to get away and hopefully manage to kite for long enough before their blink comes back off cooldown again. Abilities % for 0.2 seconds, however the damage of Ashe's critical strikes are reduced by 15% }} }} Ashe's crits now do less damage than normal (with infinity edge her attacks now do 220% damage instead of 250%). However she gains an ultra strong slow when she strikes them. This can interrupt and disrupt the enemy's movement continuously when Ashe gets enough critical chance and attack speed and is much more of a powerful escape tool against a single target. Ashe passively generates stacks of Patience over time. She gains 10 bonus stacks when attacking an enemy champion 3 times in succession (without switching to attack a minion, other champion or not attacking for 3 seconds). In addition she gains 10 additional stacks every time she critically strikes a champion. She can generate up to a maximum of 100 stacks. |leveling = }} Ashe hones her bow, taking careful aim at her targets while she has generated stacks of Patience. She can't gain any more stacks while the active is running and each auto attack which strikes a target consumes 15 stacks of Patience, however applies bonus effects depending on how many stacks she has when the attack lands. * 0+ stacks: Ashe's auto attacks apply a debuff to the target, increasing Ashe's attack speed when she continues to attack them. Debuff lasts for 2 seconds and can stack twice, attack speed buff lasts until Ashe switches to a different target. This debuff can affect towers. * 30+ stacks: Now Ashe's allies can also benefit from the debuff too. * 60+ stacks: Ashe's auto attacks shred the target's armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. * 100 stacks: Ashe's auto attack stuns the target for 1 second. Focus mode ends when Ashe runs out of stacks or the ability comes off cooldown. All bonuses stack (i.e: At 100 stacks Ashe's first auto attack will stun, shred resistances and apply one stack of the debuff) |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} }} A complex skill which stems from her previous passive. It charges very slowly as Ashe bides her time and plans her attack. Then when she does finally hit those maximum stacks then she gains massive bonuses while she has the skill running. She can initiate with a long ranged stunning attack, shred the enemy's armor and magic resist perfect for dealing with those pesky Tarics and Leonas, increase and increase the attack speed of herself and also allies which attack her target. Don't be afraid to activate focus early before you have 100 stacks, sometimes the extra DPS of the attack speed buff is all you need when taking down an objective like Dragon or Towers. Or killing the enemy before they kill you. However such bonuses don't come without a price. When the enemy sees that she has activated focus then they can simply back off and wait for her to waste all her stacks as she cannot disable the ability until she has completely drained her supply of stacks (or goes the entire length of the cooldown without attacking anything at all). Ashe fires 7 arrows in a º cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Volley will apply Ashe's passive to all enemies struck by it. If Focus is active, then Volley will consume stacks and apply the effect to enemy champions which it strikes. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} }} A slight nerf to its early game damage but a buff to its late game damage (slightly...) Before Ashe picks up crit items then this is the quickest and easiest way to trigger her passive on enemies, or if she needs to slow the movements of enemies from afar too. What is noticeable however is that it can consume her Q stacks if she has the ability running at the time, giving an absolutely massive ranged stun (on top of her already global ranged stun from her ult) as long as she is fully aware that she can only stun the first target the Volley hits which will probably be the tankiest person on the enemy team who doesn't care about stuns. There is however a mechanic which gives a little bit of extra flexibility to this. First cast Volley, then hit Q. If you time it correctly, the tank will be hit by the unboosted Volley and the extra arrows will stun the juicy targets in the backlines. Diplomacy: Both Ashe and the closest allied champion within 1500 range gain 3 bonus gold each time Ashe kills a unit. |description2 = Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, granting sight for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot grants a 1000-radius area of sight for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. The sight extends into brushes. |range = |cooldown = 40 |cost = |costtype = No cost }} }} Share the looooove! It's pretty much the same only now it's more of a powerful ally support spell. Firstly, now Ashe's support gets extra gold when she kills a minion which is nice and aids them in getting their items too. And secondly it's on a shorter cooldown in the earlier ranks of the spell. Allowing you to check for incoming ganks and other scouting power more frequently. It also fits in with Ashe being the diplomatic alliance creator of the three sisters. Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for |Reaches the max duration at 3000 range.}} second(s), based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, enemies within a 300-radius of the impact take half the damage and are slowed by 50% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Ult is barely changed at all itself, slightly less damage all round however that was necessary considering she now has an additional stun in her kit. An ultra powerful combo would probably be to land a stun with her ult, then when you have walked closer then you can stun them for extra time with her Q totaling a huge 2 second stun time on the enemy if you time your CC applications perfectly. Or maybe even more if you land a long range ult down the whole lane then use summoner teleport to close the distance then stun again. Category:Custom champions